Intangível
by Livia F
Summary: Ela não sabe porque mantêm isso em segredo. Teria sido um escândalo tão grande se as pessoas descobrissem que, após as reuniões, às vezes eles vinham para cá, ouviam músicas ruins, ficavam um pouquinho tontos e conversavam sobre James? // LE/SB TRADUÇÃO.


**Escrito para o incentivo de fics sobre o Sirius na comunidade "Red and the Wolf" no LJ, usando os estímulos: cachorro mau e **_**I've done a lot of foolish things/ That I really didn't mean, didn't I?¹ **_**– "****Signed, Sealed Delivered" do Stevie Wonder.**

**Classificação devido à linguagem e a cenas de natureza sexual (nada muito explícito), e é uma Sirius/Lily, com a autora sendo um pouquinho má com o James (e ainda pior com o Sirius). **_(nota da autora traduzida)_

_

* * *

_

**Intangível**

_Fanfiction de Lady Bracknell  
Tradução por Lívia F._

Ponta do dedo roça ponta de dedo, e quadril em quadril eles se sentam no tapete da sala dele.

Eles estão bebendo uísque e _ginger ale_ e conversando, novamente, sobre o que fazer com James. Há chuva na janela e um rock-progressivo bruxo horroroso na RRB², e por um segundo ela se pergunta quem foi que imaginou que um tocador de gaita de fole merecia um solo.

"Quer dizer," Sirius fala e se mexe um pouco, estendendo a mão para pegar o copo, agarrando-o com seus dedos elegantes. "Talvez ele simplesmente saia dessa - talvez ele só precise ser um idiota um pouco, fazer as pessoas se sentirem tão na merda quanto ele. Quer dizer, ele amava o pai -"

Lily concorda silenciosa, toma um gole generoso da sua bebida e nota que essa está mais forte que a última. Ela se contrai um pouco, pensa em colocar mais _ginger ale_ na próxima dose, faz mais uma anotação mental de que, aparentemente, já decidiu que haverá uma próxima.

Eles têm feito muito disso ultimamente, ela e Sirius, sentar-se assim, quadril em quadril, só os dois.

"Eu pensei que depois do funeral..." ela diz e se cala em um suspiro.

Eles falaram tanto a respeito de James que ela não ela tem mais certeza se há qualquer coisa a mais a ser articulada. Eles sabem que é apenas luto - não há nada de _apenas _quanto a isso -, que ele está afastando-os por causa disso, porque sente que está sendo comido por dentro e a vida não parece ter um propósito, que ele não se importa se machucá-los porque está mais machucado. Ambos o sabem, mas não têm certeza do que fazer a respeito.

Foi assim que tudo isso começou, esse sentar e conversar e -

Houvera uma discussão no pub, uma noite, palavras raivosas sobre ela não entender, quando ela tentara tão desesperadamente fazê-lo. James partira furioso, e ao invés de segui-lo como normalmente fazia, Sirius agarrou o cotovelo dela e perguntou se ela estava bem. Ela não estava, é claro, mas os dedos dele no seu cotovelo, ele se dando ao trabalho de perguntar -

Ela chorara por sobre todo casaco dele, no final.

"Eu também," ele diz, e ela sorri, porque não importa quantas vezes ela diga a mesma coisa, ele sempre responde.

Ela não tem certeza do porque eles terem mantido isso em segredo. Eles são amigos, não são? Teria sido um escândalo tão grande se as pessoas descobrissem que após as reuniões, missões, às vezes eles vinham para cá, ouviam músicas ruins, ficavam um pouquinho tontos e conversavam sobre James?

Às vezes ela quer contar às pessoas a fim de limpar sua consciência, provar a si mesma que não está fazendo nada de errado; não conta, no entanto, porque ama o fato de isso ser um segredo, ser algo que ela sozinha tem, como uma barricada entre ela e James.

Sirius roça as costas da mão dela com seus dedos no que ela diz a si mesma ser um gesto de reasseguração, mas o olhar dele, quando os olhos dela o encontram, diz que é qualquer coisa exceto aquilo.

Eles são só amigos, só estão preocupados com James, ela pensa. Não importa como eles possam se sentir no momento estranho em que seus olhos se encontram e os olhares se prolongam, sabe que eles não farão nada a respeito.

Ela toma um gole de sua bebida e percebe que a batida de seu coração, quando os olhos do amigo não se afastam, significa que ela não sabe aquilo de jeito nenhum.

"Ele ainda te ama," Sirius diz, afastando o olhar, encarando o joelho de seus jeans enquanto balança sua bebida de um lado para o outro no copo.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza," ela murmura. "Ele quase nem fala comigo."

"Então ele tá pegando leve com você," Sirius aponta, tomando um gole. "Você tinha que ouvir algumas das coisas das quais ele chamou o Peter ontem."

Ela ri, e ele sorri um pouco, satisfeito com seus esforços, e volta à sua bebida.

Ela cruza as pernas, roça a coxa dele com seu joelho, fingindo ser um acidente. De verdade, ela só gosta da reafirmação de tê-lo ali de maneira real, tão perto que ela pode literalmente senti-lo.

Na escola, sempre soubera o que as outras garotas viam nele. As feições dele eram tão harmoniosamente arranjadas - ainda são -, e ele tinha essa cara, quando estava realmente pensando, tão longe e tão impossivelmente vivo ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse observando o mundo inteiro de uma vez só e vendo-o exatamente do jeito que era.

Mesmo então, era impossível não gostar do modo como ele a olhava, impossível não sentir um arrepio na barriga ante a idéia de que ela tinha toda a atenção de Sirius Black, ainda que só a tivesse porque estava gritando com ele por algo pelo qual secretamente o invejava ter a coragem de fazer.

Mas, agora de perto, a atração que ele exerce é ainda mais intangível.

Não tem a ver com a aparência dele, ou mesmo com o modo como ele tem sido gentil com ela, bom de maneiras as quais ela nunca esperou. É quase como se para colocar em palavras, para destilar aquilo em algo tão pequeno, tivesse que ser feito um desserviço, não podendo nunca capturar direito o que nele a deixa à flor da pele da maneira mais maravilhosa imaginável e a acalma, a faz sentir segura como nada antes, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius vira-se um pouco, indica a garrafa de uísque com um gracioso movimento de mão, e a garota assente, levantando o copo aos lábios e virando na boca o que ali restava de bebida.

Ele despeja uísque no copo dela, e ela alcança o _ginger ale_, lembrando-se de adicionar mais um pouco à sua dose, enche a de Sirius também. Ela se acomoda contra o sofá, deixa sua cabeça cair um pouco para trás, desejando conseguir ficar bêbada, mas sabendo que não ficará porque quando quer ficar, nunca consegue.

Ela encara o teto, traçando padrões pelo gesso. Talvez essa coisa não seja nada intangível, pensa. Talvez ela só queira pensar que é, para justificar estar aqui. Talvez ela esteja apenas brava com James, sentindo-se bem pela atenção -

Talvez ela esteja imaginando haver algo mais que _ginger ale_ e uísque, música ruim e solidão acontecendo. Talvez eles estejam aqui apenas porque James não quer ficar perto de nenhum dos dois no momento e eles precisem preencher o vazio em suas vidas.

Tantos talvez.

Ela encontra o olhar dele transversalmente, e ele sorri, calor genuíno radiando dele como se ele realmente fosse a estrela mais brilhante do céu, e embora ela saiba provavelmente não ser o caso, gosta de pensar ser a única pessoa à qual ele jamais sorri daquele jeito. "Então," ele diz, quieto, "vamos esmiuçar novamente as grosserias que ele disse na reunião ou você quer que eu mude de assunto?"

"Mude de assunto," ela responde.

Ele pausa por um momento, fica com aquela cara.

"Essa música é horrível pra caramba," ele diz, e ela ri novamente, perguntando-se porque nunca notou antes quão engraçado ele podia ser com sua total e desenfreada honestidade.

Ele pega sua varinha e a aponta para o rádio, procurando por outra coisa. O que ele encontra não é muito melhor, mas pelo menos não há gaita de foles na nova música. Arqueia uma sobrancelha à amiga para ver se ela aprova a escolha, e ela diz, "Dá pro gasto."

"Dá pro gasto?" ele pergunta, e há um tom de flerte de brincadeira em sua voz o qual ele às vezes usa com ela, mas somente quando não há mais ninguém por perto para escutá-lo.

"Sim," ela diz, oferecendo a ele um sorriso desafiador de flerte como resposta.

Ela sinceramente não sabe o que eles estão fazendo, se estão ambos apenas curtindo a dança ou se é algo mais. Sabe que, às vezes, na cama à noite, fica deitada, acordada, pensando nele, esperando que o sono não venha _ainda_...

Ela imagina os lábios dele se friccionando aos dela, o vê se aproximando, imagina cada lampejo instável de sensação -

Metade dela acha que ela só quer saber como é ter outro homem daquela maneira - ter _Sirius Black_ -, preso embaixo dela e completamente rendido a ela, como é sentir os dedos dele na pele e surpreender-se com o poder deles. Metade dela acha que ela só quer saber como aquele rosto perfeito fica quando contorcido em êxtase, ou qual a sensação de fazer Sirius Black se contorcer.

A outra metade está assustada até a morte de que possa ser mais que isso, que a coisa da qual ela estivera tão certa com James não fosse mais tão real quanto um dia ela sentira ser.

Os dedos dele roçam os dela, e arrepios atravessam-na, partindo do lugar em que os dois estão se tocando diretamente.

Ela deposita seu copo no tapete, vira-se em direção ao amigo, uma pergunta sobre o que é que eles estão fazendo meio-formada em seus lábios. Ela não coloca uma palavra pra fora, porque ele também se vira e está mais perto do que antes, tão perto que ela consegue ver todos os diferentes tons de cinza de seus olhos, desejo queimando em cada mancha. De repente, ela perde o fôlego e aí não pode evitar; seus dedos estão na face dele. Ela instantaneamente pensa em todas as vezes nas quais imaginou os lábios dele se friccionando aos seus, perguntando-se quão acurada sua imaginação era, e, embora ele esteja perto o bastante para que ela sinta na pele a respiração dele se acelerando, o olhar dele volta-se para baixo, e o beijo que ela quer tão desesperadamente não vem.

"Eu sou um menino mau, Lily," ele diz, sorrindo tristemente, como se soubesse ser aquela a verdade e desejasse que não fosse. "E -" ele engole, e ela se pergunta o que ele faria se ela não o deixasse terminar, se apenas se inclinasse e cobrisse a boca dele com a dela; ao mesmo tempo, está desesperada para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e, portanto, não se move. Os olhos dele traçam o contorno dos lábios dela por um momento, e ele se aproxima mais, levantando os dedos até a face dela e tocando sua bochecha. Ele toma fôlego de maneira curta e rápida e quando encontra o olhar dela, ela quase se sobressalta porque eles estão tão - "- não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso," ele diz, "mas partiria o coração dele."

Lily engole. Ela sabe que ele está certo e, de repente, quer ficar de pé, correr daquela sala e jogar-se na chuva para que ele não a veja chorar.

Ela fecha os olhos e seus lábios tremem e ela está envergonhada e se sente estúpida e -

"Ei," ele diz, e a voz dele é reconfortante, gentil, de uma maneira que ela não tem certeza de jamais ter imaginado que pudesse ser. Ele segura o queixo dela e o levanta, e ela abre os olhos e olha para ele, encantada com o fato de que ele está apenas parcialmente obscurecido pelas lágrimas. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ela assente, embora não tenha a menor certeza se vai ficar ou não. "Eu vou falar com ele," ele diz.

* * *

Ele encontra James no Cabeça de Javali, na Travessa do Tranco, e revira os olhos ao ver o amigo esparramado sobre o bar, a varinha presa em uma mão, um copo do que parece ser um pouco de gim na outra.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Sirius diz como cumprimento, muito embora já saiba a resposta. Isso é algo que James deu para fazer, passar o tempo em lugares nos quais ele espera encontrar bruxos das Trevas com os quais duelar, bebendo se não os encontrar. Sirius sabe que deveria sentir pena dele, mas nesses dias simplesmente tem achado irritante tudo aquilo.

James levanta os olhos brevemente, indica o próprio copo e deixa escapar uma risada melancólica. "O que parece?"

"Isso é patético", Sirius diz. "Você não pode continuar assim."

"Por que não?"

Sirius para, perguntando-se se realmente terá o nervo de dizê-lo - mais do que isso, se poderá dizê-lo sem deixar escapar o que sente. "E a Lily?" questiona, e sua voz fica um pouco mais suave no nome dela, como ele achou que poderia acontecer, mas não o bastante, espera, para que James perceba no estado em que está.

"O que tem ela?"

"Ela te ama," Sirius aponta, e é como se as palavras entalassem em sua garganta, a idéia de que aquilo realmente é verdade quase o estrangulando.

"Eu não pedi que ela o fizesse," James retruca.

Sirius passa a mão com força pelo cabelo e seus nervos se contraem - ele sabe que James está tentando apenas irritá-lo, que está fazendo isso só porque não há ninguém aqui querendo arranjar briga com ele, e odeia o fato de o estar deixando ser bem sucedido -

"Vingança," James diz, "se você pensar a respeito, por todos os anos que ela me deixou esperando."

Alguma coisa dentro dele explode.

"Você não sabe o que você tem?" Sirius diz, sua voz aumentando gradualmente, embora ele tente impedir. "Você não sabe quão rara e preciosa e _maravilhosa _pra cacete ela é?"

"O que?"

"Lily," ele esclarece, dando um passo à frente e um empurrão forte no peito de James. Ele sabe - ou suspeita - que o que sente, ainda que ele tenha lutado contra e evitado e tentado não ceder, está escrito em sua testa, mas não pode suportar isso, vê-la chorar por alguém que escolheria _isso_ ao invés dela. Ele agarra o moletom de James com as duas mãos, puxa-o para perto e olha o amigo diretamente nos olhos. "Ela não fez nada além de tentar entender", sibila, "mas tudo que ela faz você simplesmente joga na cara dela de volta como se não importasse. É como se você tivesse fazendo o impossível pra machucá-la, pra ver quanto ela vai agüentar, quanto ela vai engolir, como se você precisasse que ela provasse alguma coisa - e é tão patético que eu tô com vergonha de você -"

Ele para, empurra James de volta no lugar e dá uma olhada ao redor do bar, ciente de que todos os olhos estão pousados nele. A velha no canto o observa com um sorriso torto, como se pudesse ler tanto o coração quanto a mente dele; o barman, que estava provavelmente vindo perguntar o que ele queria, para no meio do caminho.

De repente, Sirius não sabe por que está aqui, por que ele se dá ao trabalho, por que ele não voltou para Lily e mentiu, dizendo que não conseguira encontrar James, dizendo que ela estava melhor sem aquilo e esperando para ver o que acontecia. Ele não sabe por que os dois simplesmente não deixam James nadar em seu estúpido luto dos infernos até se afogar nele.

Ele cerra os punhos para tentar dissipar sua raiva, força-se a olhar para James, a encará-lo nos olhos. Sua expressão é de desafio, mas -

Uma última tentativa. Por ela.

"Quer dizer - o que você tem, cara," Sirius diz. "Eu sei que você está chateado, mas você seria um imbecil se jogasse isso fora. O amor não aparece tão facilmente assim - você tem sorte de tê-lo de um jeito ou de outro."

"O que você sabe sobre o amor?" James diz e o encara com desprezo, e a raiva ferve dentro de Sirius a um ponto em que ele não consegue mais contê-la.

James não vê o soco chegando.

* * *

Ele fica parado à porta debaixo da chuva torrencial, encharcado até os ossos porque aparatou diretamente para cá e aí ficou do lado de fora da porta dela, perguntando-se que diabos estava fazendo. Ele ainda não sabe quando ela atende à batida hesitante dele, então ele lhe dá um oi que não forma direito uma palavra e, aí, olha para o céu, gotas de chuva o bombardeando.

Ele quer dizer alguma coisa. Ele tem certeza de que só veio aqui para contar a ela o que aconteceu, talvez pedir desculpas, mas quando os olhos dela se fixam nos dele, ele não tem certeza de nada, muito menos de tudo aquilo. Na verdade, ele se sente completamente privado de algo e com medo de uma coisa a qual ele nem mesmo tem certeza ser real. Ele queria que James facilitasse, fizesse a decisão por ele, tirasse aquilo das mãos do amigo estando aqui no lugar dele, estando com Lily no lugar dele, e, agora que James não o fez, Sirius não sabe bem o que fazer, está quase assustado da resposta que pode receber. E ainda assim -

Bom, ele sempre foi um menino mau, não foi, parte intencionalmente e parte não, e embora gostaria de se imaginar um homem melhor, ele é exatamente o tipo que dormiria com a namorada de seu melhor amigo, cederia e a beijaria na rua como quer fazer.

Seu estômago se embrulha ante a idéia de que ele é exatamente assim, mas ele ainda não dormiu com Lily, nem mesmo a beijou -

Ele se apaixonou por ela, no entanto, e, enquanto está à porta dela com chuva no seu colarinho e a camiseta grudada no peito, ele não tem idéia do que é pior.

"Sirius?" Lily diz, dando um passo à frente, juntando-se a ele na chuva.

Ele engole em seco, encontra o olhar dela, pensando em todas as noites nas quais eles se sentaram juntos, bebendo uísque e _ginger ale_, ouvindo músicas ruins e conversando e se apaixonando - tudo que levou a isso, e aí ele não consegue se segurar. É real. O que ele sente, o que ele lutou contra, o que ele tentou se convencer de que não era nada - é real. Ele pode senti-lo em cada batida de seu coração e vê-lo no reflexo de incerteza presente nos olhos dela. Eles estão tão próximos -

Os lábios dele encontram os dela antes mesmo que ele conclua o raciocínio, e os dela pressionam os dele em resposta com uma maravilhosa insistência. O cabelo dela está molhado sob os dedos dele e a pele dela está fria por causa do ar noturno gelado, mas ainda assim o mundo parece se iluminar e queimar. Os beijos dela são uma mistura de alívio e revelação, o primeiro porque algumas vezes ele imaginou isso, tarde da noite, quando não tinha nada como companhia exceto uísque e escuridão, e o segundo porque, enquanto ela explora a boca dele, ela o faz pensar em todo tipo de coisa no qual ele nunca imaginou que pensaria, palavras sobre mágica e compatibilidade e -

Os dedos dela apertando o braço dele o assustam um pouco, mas apenas por um segundo, e então ele percebe que ela o está puxando para dentro, junto com ela. A porta se fecha atrás dos dois, mas ela quase não se afasta dele para fechá-la com um chute, mantém seu corpo próximo ao dele, e ele encontra o olhar dela para que possa gravá-la, ver como ela se parece assim tão de perto. Há chuva no rosto e no cabelo dela - ele pode distinguir as gotas uma a uma, cintilando um pouco devido à luz fraca do corredor, e os olhos dela estão dançando com uma sugestão hesitante e com algo que parece muito com desejo. Ele ainda não sabe que diabos está fazendo.

Ele sabe o que quer, no entanto.

Cobre a boca dela com a sua, pressiona as costas dela contra a parede, os dedos se esgueirando para dentro da blusa dela. Ela arfa um pouco, e ele traça desenhos no contorno do corpo dela com a ponta de seus dedos, saboreia os lábios dela, alegrando-se com o modo como ela responde, os dedos dela apertando o quadril dele, o modo como ela se remexe em aprovação pressionada contra ele. Ele quer isso há -

Tempo demais. Tempo demais para tomar como certo que isso realmente está acontecendo. Ele engole em seco, encontra os olhos dela por apenas um segundo para ver se o nó em seu estômago é algo real ou se ele está perdido em um sonho, e tudo que ele vê no olhar dela é um eco do mesmo desejo que ele sente. Ela o encoraja a se aproximar mais, os dedos agarrando o cabelo dele, e captura seus lábios.

Após um momento, ela arranca a jaqueta dos ombros dele, e ele se livra da peça, ouvindo-a cair no tapete com um barulho suave, e aí as mãos da mulher estão na barriga dele, trabalhando para levantar mais e mais a camiseta encharcada até que essa cai aos pés dele também. A respiração dele falha ao sentir o corpo dela sob a pele dele, e parece parar por completo quando a amante se livra de sua própria camiseta, enquanto ele cobre cada tentador novo pedacinho exposto com beijos frenéticos. Ela murmura algo contra o ombro dele, o hálito dela áspero e quente, e ele volta à boca dela, querendo tudo de uma vez só. O corpo dele estremece, e ele se foca totalmente na mordida dos dentes dela nos lábios dele, o modo como ele a sente quando se move contra ela, porque isso é tudo que parece realmente existir.

Ele não pode acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo sabe que está, e enquanto eles atravessam o corredor aos tropeços até o quarto, ele quer que James e seu estúpido luto dos infernos se fodam.

* * *

Ponta do dedo roça ponta de dedo, e quadril em quadril eles ficam deitados, os lençóis dela amarrotados embaixo deles na cama.

Ela não consegue parar de olhar para ele, ou ele para ela, ao que parece.

A expressão dele é estranha, ela acha. Se tivesse que nomeá-la, diria estar hesitantemente temerosa, embora talvez isso seja somente efeito da luz que invade o quarto pelas cortinas, e ele esteja somente tentando descobrir quanto tempo tem que ficar para ser educado.

Ela não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. Na sua cabeça, houvera lábios e mãos e lampejos instáveis de sensações, e agora eles estão aqui, nesse lugar que ela nunca imaginara, onde ela conhece tudo que imaginou, e as sensações não são mais lampejos e sim constatações, e ela não sabe o que dizer. Os dedos dele brincam com os dela, passando de leve sobre estes, deixando um formigamento sussurrado que é eco de tantas outras coisas, de tanto mais, no caminho. Isso a faz estremecer, mas ela não quer que ele pare.

A chuva fustiga a janela. Choveu a noite toda, numa alternância de chuviscos suaves e tempestade uivante, e alguma coisa nisso parece ser apropriada, embora a mulher não tenha certeza do que. Ela traça a clavícula dele com o olhar, guardando cada pedaço na memória, deixando os olhos se fecharem por um segundo e vendo se consegue ainda visualizá-lo perfeitamente em cada detalhe, porque se ela puder se lembrar disso, poderá se lembrar de tudo.

Ela sabe que eles deveriam conversar, que há coisas que precisam ser ditas sobre solidão e se o que aconteceu é mais do que isso, o que eles farão em cada caso, mas está perdida demais nos próprios pensamentos para deixar que qualquer palavra se forme em sua boca. Ela pensa em James, no que Sirius disse antes, as palavras _menino mau_ passando por todos os seus pensamentos.

A idéia da qual ela não consegue escapar é a de que James não deveria agir assim. Ele deveria ser um par de mãos seguro para o coração dela, e ainda assim não foi ele cujos dedos no cotovelo dela fizeram-na se sentir melhor e mais segura do que se sentira em semanas, não foi a jaqueta dele na qual ela chorou, ou ele quem lhe murmurou baboseiras calmantes, dizendo a ela que tudo daria certo e a fazendo acreditar nele. Não foi ele quem a escutou enquanto ela ruminava sobre o que devia fazer -

Não foi com ele que ela passou a noite, fazendo barulhos que rivalizaram com a ventania e aí ecoaram o suave murmúrio da chuva.

Ela não faz idéia do que tudo aquilo significa.

"Eu deveria ir," ele sussurra, e ela assente, embora a simples idéia de ser abandonada ali, sem nada além de seus pensamentos como companhia, a faça ter vontade de correr pra fora e esconder as lágrimas na tempestade.

* * *

Sirius se demora pegando a jaqueta caída, pensando.

Ele honestamente não tem idéia de como se sente, do que deve fazer, se isso é o que ela quer, ou se -

Alguém bate à porta. Seu estômago e coração dão um pulo, e ele sabe que só pode ser uma pessoa, a essa hora da manhã. Ele quer ficar, ver o que acontece, esperar Lily se trocar e sair do quarto, ver o que ela quer, decidir junto com ela. Ou, ele pensa, quer escancarar a porta, gritar na cara chocada de James que ele teve sua chance e olha o que decidiu fazer com ela, que ele deveria saber que Lily não o ficaria agüentando pra sempre.

Mas ele não faz nenhum dos dois, porque não é sua decisão. Nunca foi, agora que pensou a respeito.

Sem fazer barulho, passa pela cozinha e vai para os fundos, saindo do lado da casa. A chuva fustiga seu corpo enquanto ele se mantém pressionado contra a pedra da parede, e ele consegue vislumbrar James parado à porta, um grande buquê de flores na mão e o começo de um olho roxo despontando.

Após um momento, Lily atende a porta - ele vislumbra a manga da camisola dela -, e desculpas jorram dos lábios de James, palavras sobre estupidez e como ele não suportaria perdê-la também. Mais desesperadamente, ele fala sobre amor. Ele lhe diz que ela é preciosa e rara e maravilhosa, diz que foi um completo imbecil e que sente muito, que não foi a intenção dele, nada daquilo -

Sirius fecha os olhos quando o papel envolvendo as flores nos braços de James se amassa. Ele os imagina se abraçando, chorando juntos na chuva, e, de repente, não agüenta mais escutar.

Ele sabe o que vai acontecer. Sempre soube o que iria acontecer, e metade dele acha que foi por isso que ele os deixou dançar por tanto tempo.

Suas próprias palavras ecoam em sua cabeça: _Eu sou um menino mau, Lily, e não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso, mas partiria o coração dele_.

Ele sempre soubera que ela amava James, que nada que ele fizesse, nada que ele sentisse, jamais mudaria isso. Ele tenta engolir aquela idéia, sumir com ela, mas ela fica entalada em sua garganta e não sai, ameaça estrangulá-lo, como ele sabia que aconteceria.

A chuva cai com força, e ele ouve a porta se fechar, sabe que Lily não mandou James embora, não quer imaginar o que está acontecendo lá dentro. O coração de James vai ficar bem - o dela também.

Levanta a gola da blusa para cobrir as orelhas e sai andando pela chuva, pensando que, menino mau ou não, era com seu próprio coração que ele deveria ter se preocupado desde o início.

* * *

_¹ - __I've done a lot of foolish things/ That I really didn't mean, didn't I?: _Eu fiz um monte de coisas estúpidas/que eu não tive intenção de fazer, não é?

_² - RRB (_WWN_): _Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos_ (Wizarding Wireless Network)_.

* * *

**Betado por:** Thaís

_**Nota:**__ Pra quem gostou da história criada pela querida Sam (_thank you again!_), leia "O incidente do uísque de fogo", outra tradução que fiz dela (Sirius/Remus, _kind of_.)_


End file.
